


【全面攻佔London has fallen】十個你其實已經搞上總統的理由M/B(番外3上)

by dollyeh



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	【全面攻佔London has fallen】十個你其實已經搞上總統的理由M/B(番外3上)

 

 

番外三　從這裡開始是幕後花絮

  
  
  
**_其一 那些離開的_**

  
  
班一直都還記得威廉和法官第一次見面那天，空氣裡有種焚燒過後的鬱悶。  
  
大學畢業後，他和威廉始終保持著聯繫。匆忙的早午餐，有瑪姬的浪漫晚餐，沒有瑪姬的運動酒吧，然後是一週一次的心理諮詢。  
唯一的不同是，他們之間不再有碰觸。私人的，朋友的，比那更多，或更少的。  
  
班是個擁抱者，朋友，同事，選民，家人，伴侶；他喜歡親暱的肢體接觸，那讓他感到安心，與真誠。威廉知道，一直都知道，所以在他第一次閃避了班伸出的手時，瑪姬轉過身去偷偷拭去溢出眼角的淚水。  
  
_照顧好他_ ，威廉在她的婚禮上牽著她的手告訴她， _妳知道我有多愛你們_ 。  
  
_我知道_ ，她說。未來的第一夫人在他臉頰上留下輕吻，轉身，步上紅毯。走道的盡頭，班挺直了身子，沒有回頭。瑪姬在他耳邊低語。  
  
然後是誓言，與承諾。威廉為他們遞上婚戒的時候，班一手緊握著新娘，突然轉身抱住了威廉， _你會是我們孩子唯一的教父_ ，他說。  
  
很多年後，威廉才終於知道，瑪姬當時說了什麼。  
  
「我不知道檢察官的薪水闊綽到能加入這種會員。」班的思緒被拉回那個晴朗炎熱的午後，他抬起頭，法官一臉嚴肅地站在他身旁，「你的人還沒到嗎？」  
  
「我是被邀請的，法官。」班從高級藤製躺椅上起身，露出笑容，「我的人出生富裕家庭，這裡是他的秘密基地。」  
  
「他能信任嗎？」法官皺起了眉頭。  
  
「用我的性命擔保。」班不帶一絲猶豫地回答。  
  
那是他第一次，也是唯一一次讓威廉涉足自己的工作。  
  
那時候的他是備受關注的新任聯邦檢察官，甫上任便著手接了一件無人敢碰的跨國毒品與人口走私案，喬治是唯一敢接下案子的主審法官，在他們之前，已經有三位助理檢察官與一位聯邦法官死於非命。  
  
偵查過程中，因為牽涉到的犯罪集團層面太廣，包含了美墨兩地坐擁強大武力的毒梟與幫派組織，第三世界的人口販賣集團，再加上部分受賄員警與法警也參與其中，導致證人往往一洩漏了名字便慘遭殺害，幾乎沒有人能活著作證，更遑論出庭指控。  
  
聯邦法院不得已只好請求軍方支援，並透過艾舍家族的私人關係，委託當時任命於陸軍特戰司令部的羅伯・費茲傑羅上校，派遣了一支六人作戰小組負責保護兩位親上火線的法官與檢察官。  
  
班花了一年半的時間查清了所有涉案的內部人士，並且成功說服了其中五人轉為汙點證人，又花了另外半年時間透過他們的線人以及願意出面指證的受害者與中下游毒販，錄下數捲長達148小時的影音存證，與一本紀載了所有證人詳細資料的冊子。  
  
在長達兩年的偵查取證過程中，只有法官本人，班，和極其少數的相關人士親眼見過那些檔案和冊子。那些證據太過重要，牽涉的性命數以百計，班和法官想出了一個辦法，將所有資料存放在一個內置自毀機關的保險箱裡，由班設定電子密碼，上鎖，然後由法官將它藏起來，最後再將必須配合電子密碼的實體鑰匙交給與案件無關的第三人保管。  
  
這樣一來，如果他們之中有人遭遇了不測，至少能為其他兩人拖延點時間，並且確保敵方無法用物理方式破壞保險箱來取得汙點證人的名字。唯一剩下的問題就是，由誰來當任那個第三者。  
  
如果還有其他選擇，班絕對不會將威廉置於如此危險的處境。但開庭的日子在倒數，危機迫在眉睫，他想不出自己身邊還有誰能讓他毫無猶豫地託付如此多的性命。於是，在一次例行的心理諮商時，班提出了要求。  
  
威廉絲毫沒有猶豫地答應了，臉上掛著一如往常的微笑。彷彿那只是個再平常不過的要求。班為此感到心痛。  
  
「你決定好了嗎？」法官一臉嚴肅地看著從躺椅起身，緩緩走向池畔的金髮男人，「要讓他保管密碼還是鑰匙。」  
  
「我會負責密碼，鑰匙交給他。」班彎下身子，朝向泳池伸手。  
  
「你確定？」那天的陽光很刺眼，法官不得不瞇起眼睛。  
  
一個修長而白皙的身影劃破了水面，搭上班伸出的手，一個俐落的起身，一雙湖水綠的深邃雙眸對上了法官的視線。  
  
「初次見面，我是威廉・二世・布萊克・麥坎諾。班的朋友，和醫生。」  
  
班永遠記得，向來不苟言笑的喬治僵持了許久才彷彿記起般握住了威廉伸出的手時，從自己心底湧上的那股酸楚。他忘了誰曾經說過，命運就是個婊子，總有一天會反咬你一口。  
  
_讓他保管鑰匙是個正確的決定，班。_  
  
那天晚上，法官打了通電話給他的檢察官，他們都同意，如果威廉被抓了，至少他可以交出實體以換取自身的安全。那種存在腦子裡、必須透過刑求與肉體折磨才能獲取的東西不適合交給醫生保管。  
  
法官不是個喜歡談及自己私生活的人，班只知道他單身，來自家教嚴謹的中產階級家庭。但那個下午，喬治向他要了威廉的電話，只是要確保他的安全，他說。  
  
幾個星期後，班在威廉的診療間外遇到了正要離開的法官，匆忙打了聲招呼，轉身發現，他的醫生，襯衫有些凌亂。  
  
再過了幾個星期，班在聯邦法院外的大街上遭到突襲，同一時間，法官在家裡遭受重火力攻堅，三個特種部隊成員因此殉職，另外兩個重傷。班被救了下來，受了點皮肉傷；喬治和威廉被挾持，逃亡過程中，醫生被推出車外，撿回了一命，法官就此行蹤不明。  
  
威廉在醫院裡一句話也沒說。班並沒有問他為何會在法官家裡。瑪姬站在床沿，溫柔地撫平醫生倔強的眉間皺紋， _我們會把他找回來_ ，班這麼答應他。  
  
回家的路上，班不得不緊握了瑪姬的手來忍過椎心的刺痛。他很忠誠，所有愛過的人都會在心裡留下一個位置，而瑪姬了解他本性的正直，知道他一但放手便不會回頭，卻還是免不了心痛。  
  
她知道，因為她自己也在同一隻鞋子裡。威廉是他們各自的初戀。那一夜，他們誰都無法成眠。  
  
三天後，費茲傑羅上校親自領隊殺進墨西哥毒梟大本營把被折磨得不成人形的法官給救了回來。奄奄一息的喬治在飛機上交代了遺言，那時，離他最近的突擊小隊成員，麥克・班寧，一面為他包紮血肉模糊的傷口一面抹著臉以免淚水模糊了自己視線。  
  
_告訴班傑民，絕對…不能放棄，箱子在我書櫃後的暗格裡…密碼46-8-37A-X93，告訴他…..我一個人都沒放棄….76條性命…..我一個…..都沒放棄….._  
  
失去了指甲的染血拳頭緊緊抓著麥克，法官的氣息漸弱。  
  
_做你能力所及之事…去服務，去保衛…去拯救……告訴我的醫生，我無法準時….赴約….叫他不要…..等我……正義…不能…性命相比…._  
  
包括羅伯在內，一整架飛機都是訓練有素的特種部隊成員，軍人，愛國者。他們各個身經百戰，視死如歸，卻被眼前這個咳著血，平民出身，為了一堆毒蟲和貪汙警察承受酷刑折磨、甚至不惜犧牲性命的男人給觸動了神經。  
  
飛機抵達後，麥克將法官轉交給醫療小隊，親自押車後送。班和他錯身而過。麥克聽到長官喊了聲艾舍的名字，轉頭時只瞥見了金髮男人匆忙離去的背影。  
  
喬治後來在加護病房住了一個月，動了六次大小手術，奇蹟似地並未留下嚴重的永久性創傷。威廉幾乎住在醫院裡。班和瑪姬則是頻繁地去探訪。  
  
案子終於在一片喧嘩中成功落幕。班升了官，順利踏入政壇。一年後，威廉的左手無名指多了一只戒指。班無視了黨內聲音決定把同性婚姻列入自己未來的施政方向。  
  
在很多個夜裡，他和瑪姬一起喝著小酒，互相依偎，傾訴初戀情人的美好。他們慶幸著擁有彼此，因為這樣的感情外頭世界不會有人懂。  
  
愛一個人。愛過一個人，愛著一個人。（Love someone. Loved someone, loving someone.）  
  
生命無法被拆解成片段解讀，每一個現在都是過去的堆疊，每一段未來都等著從現在踏出。  
  
隔年，康納・艾舍誕生，威廉和喬治低調出席了男孩的受洗儀式。六年後，班傑民・艾舍宣誓就職為美國第44任總統，麥克從此踏入班的生命。  
  
再過四年，瑪姬車禍過世。  
  
葬禮上，威廉終於問出口， _她那時候到底對你說了什麼？_  
  
_別讓他離開我們_ ，班回答，手指輕撫著她的棺木。  
  
那個甜美的女人在所有行經她生命的人心底都留了一個位置，從開始到最後。  
  
威廉不曾在人們面前掉淚，因為他是個醫生，該死好的那種。但那天，他在班的肩膀上哭得像個孩子。為了那些離去的，與從來不曾離去的。  
  
而愛意，從未消逝。

 

 

 

未完待續


End file.
